


Titan Salve

by Serisca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, eren is literally salve, what else do I even put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serisca/pseuds/Serisca
Summary: In an attempt to soothe the pain in his hip one night, Levi tries using some salve. Unbeknownst to him, this leads to an interesting experience...





	Titan Salve

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in 2014 as a joke. I remember it was during a time I was finding a few ereri crack fics where one (or both) was an inanimate object where sexy times ensued. Recently remembered about it and decided to read (and fix! yikes) this interesting piece of work. Why not share it with the world?
> 
> My first finished fanfic I've ever written! It's just porn.

Letting out a pained grunt Levi leans against the door frame leading into his bathroom. Switching the light on, the dark room illuminates to an organized and clean simple bathroom with cream white painted walls and a white aluminum tiled floor. 

Levi pushes off the door frame and stiffly walks the few steps to his medicine cabinet, sighing to himself with how tedious this injury is. He was lucky that no one saw him take the fall, but the fall itself looked embarrassingly clumsy. It was unknown how a slippery substance ended up on the floor of Hanji’s kitchen, but Levi doesn’t want to know. What he does know is that he slipped, slammed his right hip against the corner of a nearby counter, and then he gracefully landed on his ass.

When it had happened the pain had been such a sudden shock it caused him to suddenly freeze and gently cover the injured area with his hands. Once he collected himself from the fall it had begun to calm down and he hoped it wasn’t going to bruise badly and went along with his day, feeling a slight discomfort. Sometime in the middle of the night his hip was creating a smooth, strong, and steady rhythm of throbbing pain. He woke up with a gasp as he found he was laying on the same side where he hit his hip. Turning on his back and gently pulling away the fabric of his underwear he got a full few of a discolored bruise. Even in the dark it was clear to see it was bad. While gazing at the bruise full of ugly shades of what must’ve been a mix of purple and blue Levi decided to put medicine on it.

Reaching up to open the cabinet, Levi got a quick view of his “I just woke up too goddamn early” face containing a light rough stubble on his chin and jaw, droopy tired eyes, and his short black hair disarrayed in some sections and flat in others. Levi gazes in his cabinet at what he has in hopes of finding something to use. He spots something that could help, and reaches up to grab an unopened salve container. He bought it some time in the past, vaguely remembering the reason why involving Hanji and weights. She had canceled last minute for a reason he doesn’t care to remember and so the container was placed in the cabinet to be forgotten.

The label read “Titan Salve” with smaller print saying “Heals bruises twice as fast than regular salves! Cooling sensation and pain reducing elements added for more relaxation.” The directions are simple, apply generously and reapply if needed every two hours. Looking just like what Levi needs, he grabs a cotton swab, sets the items to the side near the toilet, and washes his hands to prepare. 

Once done Levi sits on the toilet seat and carefully lowers his underwear away from the bruised area. In the light he’s able to see in more detail how dark and bruised his hip really is. He take the lid off the salve container, and applies a generous amount while wincing through the pain. It was tender as fuck. Fortunately, Levi instantly relaxes from the cooling and numbing feeling taking over the area. Finishing up, Levi throws the used cotton swab in the trash, carefully pulls his underwear back in place, gets up to wash his hands, and puts the salve back in the medicine cabinet.

He turns to go back to bed when the area begins to feel... different. An odd but not uncomfortable warmth begins to blossom on the injured area. Levi pauses in mid step, a little confused but not too against it since it doesn’t feel  _ bad  _ per se, just unexpected. Figuring that since it doesn’t hurt it shouldn’t be too worrisome, he walks back into his bedroom and carefully lays back down on his bed on his stomach in hopes of going back to sleep.

Not long after his eyes close the warmth begins to spread around his body. It comes in nice waves and once the waves reach the tip of his head, he begins to feel a bit foggy. He rolls on his back and opens his eyes, staring at the direction of the ceiling but unfocused. He feels like his body is buzzing everywhere and he’s warm, so, so warm. 

Head lolling to the side, eyes half closed, a certain area down south feels off, as if it needs attending to. He unconsciously starts to rub his crotch. The put off feeling dimmers away and while not thinking too hard with what he is doing he begins knead his palm into his dick. He feels it begin to harden.

It feels wonderful, little short streams of pleasure are shooting from his dick through his body. But it’s not enough, he needs more of this feeling. Fumbling his underwear off, he tosses it carelessly to the side and reaches his hand back to his penis. He strokes it slowly, the streams of pleasure becomes stronger and Levi lets out a satisfied breath, his eyes closing to relish the feeling, his dick getting harder.

If he were in a better state of mind he would notice how different it feels jacking off this time. The warmth is still coming in waves all over his body, however it’s begun to focus around his genital area. The feeling of touching himself is stronger, more electrifying than usual. But, with Levi so muddled in the brain all thoughts that are coming into his mind is how good it feels. When he thumbs the tip, spreading the small amount of precum collected there, it’s as if a spark bursts and he shivers in bliss. Doing this a few more time makes Levi breathe out a low groan.

More precum has begun to form, and Levi casually swipes it to help his hand as he strokes himself. Finding that it’s not enough he swipes some salve from his hip and uses it as a lube to spread over his dick. The burst of cool makes Levi gasp in shock as it quickly becomes a swell of heat. At some points he speeds up then slows down, but it feels as if he doesn’t have to do much, the salve is creating a mixture of heat and wetness as if there was a mouth over his dick. Levi begins to breathe heavier, the buzzing feeling increasing all over his body and the constant warmth coming from the salve is still there, making the experience all the better.

His hips at some point had begun lazily rolling as his head turns to face back up, eyes open and still unfocused. It was either the numbing from the salve or fogginess in his mind, but as Levi began to buck up in the air, he felt no pain from his hip. Everything was so swell, so pleasant, so warm.

After a couple more minutes of changing the speed, focusing on the underside, the tip, or just constantly stroking, Levi’s orgasm begins to build and the pleasure only seems to increase. As this happens he begins to stroke faster. Stronger, it’s getting stronger and stronger, the warmth is heating up, the euphoria is building, his fogged mind is swirling with bliss and he’s about to peak, about to come.

When Levi comes a loud groan rips from his mouth, cum spurting on his chest and dripping onto his hand. When he’s done his body falls limp on the bed. The cloudy feeling in his mind is receding and the waves of warmth is streaming away back to the bruised area until it’s gone.

Levi’s mind clears and his eyes focus again. He’s breathing hard as the realization with what he did hits him. He instantly sits up, still breathing heavy and feeling little aftershocks of pleasure from his post orgasm. Levi looks at the bruised area, and it looks the same as before.

Trying to rack his brain on what just happened he tries not to think about how he didn’t mind the experience. He lies slowly back down to his bed and stares up at the ceiling in confusion. Sleeps begins to take him over and he begins to doze off, with the last thought being when his alarm goes off at six he can use the salve again.

THE END


End file.
